


Good morning, I'd like a cup of Earl Grey tea and three plain ginger biscuits, please

by LtRDataSoong



Category: Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtRDataSoong/pseuds/LtRDataSoong
Summary: I just remembered the existence of this, I thought it wasn't terrible and maybe somebody might actually enjoy it. I don't know how to continue the story, but I hope it will make you smile.





	Good morning, I'd like a cup of Earl Grey tea and three plain ginger biscuits, please

Nigel looked satisfied at his men walking and setting the last things rashly, speaking in Romanian mixed with English. The black market and recycle of money were going well and fast, the Alliance with the Americans had been a success, with the blessing of the landlords, both parts would have the chance to flourish. The guns had been orderly set in the boxes, all kinds and sized, all series numbers carefully deleted, as the American loved to say with that mischievous grin "In this country, every idiot can buy a gun in a fucking supermarket, we are just giving them some privacy at the right price".

Darko, his more trusted man, more a brother than a colleague, got close to him "A strange man is outside, he doesn't seem to get he is supposed to leave despite the signals my men had subtlely send them, he is just standing there, in front of the bar, some of the guys say they saw him outside the cafe many times today" he whispered in Romanian, glaring suspiciously to the Americans in the room "we could get rid of him, but it would be better to manage this privately, we don't want these blowhard Americans to think Romanians are a bunch of noisy incompetents, do we?" he suggested smiling at his companion handing him the gun, the silencer already inserted.  
Nigel sighed, hidden the gun behind his back he went outside.

Adam had been passing in front of the place various times, trying to get the courage of getting inside and testing carefully the place. Before the previous owner, a sweet, middle-aged Italian man had sold the place, drowned by debts, it used to be his favourite cafe, he went there every Wednesday since always. He couldn't see any evident change in the furniture at least, the wooden bar, the little tables, the yellow light and the black and white photographs of actors and famous people.  
Finally, he had decided to enter, an unknown person in a familiar setting was better than an unknown person in an unknown one. He stood in front of the bar, in his usual spot, nobody was there. He could hear some people talking in an unknown language behind the door that headed to the kitchen. Adam stayed, laying his hands on the bar, inspiring deeply, trying to calm himself. Suddenly the door had opened, a blonde man was watching him, Adam avoided his stare.

Fractions of seconds and it was evident to Nigel that whoever that little shaking man was, certainly he wasn't a cop or a spy or he would have been already killed ages ago for bad acting.  
"Good morning, I'd like a cup of Earl Grey tea and three plain ginger biscuits, please." the young man said fast, not pausing or intonating his formula in any way, speaking without looking at him. "The bar is closed," Nigel said smiling sarcastically. Adam tickled his head trying to win the impulse to repeat that weird musical accent, it was considered rude.

"No, it's not. I saw people entering and exiting all the morning," he said frowning. Nigel looked at him scoffing, that kid had no idea in what kind of situation he was "No, you didn't see anyone." he growled firmly threatening the other with his eyes and tone.  
"Yes, I did," Adam said slowly, uncertain about why would that man think he would lie about it.  
Nigel, this time, chuckled, unable to stop himself, "Fine, I will do you that fucking tea just because you have fucking guts." he said sighing as he headed to the bar, Adam opened his eyes widely, surprised to hear him swearing, while Nigel put one of the green apron hanging on the wall.

"So, what is your name?" Nigel asked as he started to pour the water and searching in all the jars and boxes that the old owner had left on the numerous shelves behind the bar, searching for the tea.  
The kid processed the question, "Adam Raki," he said in one word, still looking at his hands on the bar, letting them run on the dark wood. Nigel waited for a while "I'm Nigel" he said since the other didn't seem to be going to ask, he served the boiling tea grinning at him. Adam murmured a thank you, grabbing the mug, he could hear a man laughing loudly in the back of the shop.

"And what do you do, Adam Raki? What's your job?" Nigel continued smiling trying to ignore Darko's laugh, he probably had spied them from the door, and seeing Nigel pretending to be a barman and doing small talk was apparently hilarious to him. Adam raised his eyes from the tea he was staring at, with his nose almost on it while blowing gently on it "I'm an electrical engineer."  
Nigel cleaned his voice, unsure of what to say "And do you like it?" he asked, Adam nodded, finally tasting the hot tea, immediately contracting his face in disgust "This tea is awful" he said without any delicacy looking unhappy at the dark beverage.  
Nigel burst in laughs "Hey kid, I'm new, be kind, alright?" he said still laughing, unbelieving that young man. Adam left the mug still full on the little plate, passing to the biscuits, that were clearly remains from the old shop and, despite the consistency was a little spoiled but at least they tasted as the usual.

"Where are you from?" he asked since Nigel seemed to be so keened to do conversation he thought he was allowed to ask, his accent was still sounding weird to him and the curiosity had won his usual reticence to do small talk, "Romania, from Bucarest precisely," Nigel said, looking still amused to him as he ate the biscuits "It's a beautiful city, you know? I always thought it was magic somehow" he continued dreaming his old city, he missed the lights of the night, the contrast between the modern and the old world, so typical of Europe and rare in the United States, the sweetness of his native language and the courtesy without formality of his people, the foods and tastes of his country "And you? Are you from here?" Adam nodded, without adding anything else and finishing with the last bite the ginger biscuit.  
He did grab his wallet, but Nigel stopped him "You said the tea sucked, are you really going to pay?" he said scoffing "Come next and I'll do it better, that one is free" he said smiling at Adam who was staring nowhere, the man stuttered a thank you before leaving "To the next week then" he added on the doorstep, so low and looking in front of him, giving his back to the other, that he almost seemed to have talked to himself more than at the other man, "Right, I will practice on that fucking tea" Nigel said smiling. 


End file.
